


do you have a clue what happens now?

by ixfundy



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Niki and Raboo are in here, Past Abuse, Some Fluff, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, semi-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixfundy/pseuds/ixfundy
Summary: George was especially mad at him, but he was a bit more mad at himself for he lost the smaller man. George’s crown kept slipping from the top of his head as he ran in circles on and on about where their adored fox went. Until Dream, like the great person he is, found out where after sneaking around Ranboo and Niki— two close friends of Fundy.“You have to find him.” Dream knew that, he nodded.“He has to stay here... I don’t..” George stopped and tensed, holding his arms around himself. Dream wanted to hug him, but he knew it was his fault too.. that Fundy was gone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please dont show this to ANY creator on the SMP. It will be deleted. 
> 
> This is a very serious topic and its not depicting **any healthy** relationship here. Please don't think it that way.

It’s cold as the plain desert can be at night. The sand always found a way into the soles of his shoes. Enough to make him want to destroy the idea of sand itself and abandon his shoes, but the idea of scorpions and bugs deciding to bite him was enough to keep the sand filled boots on for the time being. 

He didn’t understand why he left, how he left anyway, he shouldn’t have left. He watched everyone, even himself... 

So how did he leave him  _ so easily? _

He didn’t want to think about it, after everyone had been on his side… 

  
  


_ George was especially mad at him, but he was a bit more mad at himself for he lost the smaller man. George’s crown kept slipping from the top of his head as he ran in circles on and on about where their adored fox went. Until Dream, like the great person he is, found out where after sneaking around Ranboo and Niki— two close friends of Fundy.  _

_ “You have to find him.” Dream knew that, he nodded.  _

_ “He has to stay here... I don’t..” George stopped and tensed, holding his arms around himself. Dream wanted to hug him, but he knew it was his fault too.. that Fundy was gone. _

When he saw the small shaky house upon the desert land there was more than a leap in his heart when it saw the house glowing from the inside. 

…

Fundy had to clean Batry’s latest mess in the upstairs room, he felt his eyes grow tired and his eyelids were heavy as he sat with the small wet rag under his paws. 

Moving shouldn’t be this hard, but dealing with Quackity’s stupid house was much more horrid for him to stay there. Not to mention…

_ No. _

He shook his head, 

He doesn’t want to ever talk about that man again. After what he’d  _ done  _ to  _ him…  _ he doesn’t want to think about him. He lets go of the rag, leaving it on the floor before Batry continues their mess from the first floor. He gets up and grabs the smelly rag and heads downstairs, brows knitted closely together as he descends the steps. 

The glass jar was shattered in the kitchen, his father’s blue slowly poured itself evenly onto the floor. He disciplined Batry and picked up the blue. The soft melty material slowly changed its shape to try and flow through Fundy’s hands. He picked it up in a cupping motion and purposely ignored the blue’s hue becoming darker as he moved it into the kitchen sink. 

He’s getting sick of Batry’s messes. Batry doesn’t do this so much, but maybe they need to be let out again? He watched the bat slowly rest in the corner of the room, settling in for the night. Fundy sighed and only held a small cloth-- Batry’s blanket and wrapped it around Batry, who seemed to nuzzle into the cloth. 

“You’re so lucky you’re cute.” Fundy mumbled. He went back to fix the jar, before he gave up when he realized too many pieces were broken into unfixable pieces, and just cleaned it up from the floor and threw it away. _ He doesn’t want to deal with cutting his paws again. It’s hard enough to find the shards in his fur there anyways.  _

He saw the moon start to stop heavy in the sky, his eyes begging him to close them and sleep on the kitchen floor. He wouldn’t think he’d be sleeping tonight, _with the glass shards not to be sweeped up and the blue contained._ _He has to fix the shelf upstairs and the sink tomorrow, not to mention clean the house so Ranboo and Niki visit him and don’t worry about the whiskey bottles he left on the floor last week. He has too much to do to sleep…._

_ He didn’t know he’d be sleeping earlier than he thought tonight.  _


	2. chapter two

The small knock was enough to wake him up from his half tried gaze out the kitchen window and he easily looked to the other side of the door, the source of the small noise. He hoped it wasn’t Ranboo passing by so far from L’manburg. There was no reason to. Mostly he hoped it wasn’t his close friends, he still hasn’t cleaned up the late night bottles on the floor in front of his couch. He softly walked from the door and grabbed his dagger, the one he kept from within his jacket, just in-case it wasn’t Ranboo. 

_ He opened the door and felt the sudden rush of wanting to jab his dagger between the two black dots that stared at him. He heard a sigh from the masked… person as he stared back at the fox.  _

“ _ Fundy _ ..” his voice almost sounded like a breath of relief. 

“ _ Dream _ .” Fundy spoke coldly. His ears pinned downwards, and a scowl written onto his face. Dream glanced past Fundy, and Fundy had to pull most of his strength out to move his body out from the doorway, letting Dream in. 

“I’m sorry.” Dream spoke softly. 

“ _ Don’t _ .” Fundy growled. “ _ I don’t wanna hear it. _ ”

Fundy sat on the dusty couch and looked down, facing away from the green man. Dream followed him to the couch, but didn’t move to sit down next to him. Fundy was glad he didn’t, he felt would’ve stabbed him right there if he came any closer. Dream slowly pulled the mask off  and Fundy tried to ignore the slow flip his heart made when he slowly saw the white long hair fall in front of Dream’s pale green skinned-face.

The blue eyes seemed to settle on Fundy’s ears, the ginger hair that seemed to frizz down his neck and over the sides of his head. 

“If you came to stare at me you might as well take a picture.” Fundy spat. 

“I just..” Dream stuttered, “I wanna tell you what happened.” he finished softly. 

Fundy growled, “Dream, I don’t care about us anymore. I know you don’t care now” He stared back at Dream’s cold blue dead eyes with his fiery orange ones, “ _ so why would I? _ ” he finished harshly. 

Dream came closer and Fundy growled, making Dream stop dead in his tracks. 

Dream tried to speak, but Fundy spoke faster, 

“You can be with George for all I care! I’m not your  _ lovesick puppy  _ anymore!” he barked, Batry slowly flew upstairs, dropping the blanket on the small kitchen’s floor. 

“You don’t  _ understand _ .” Dream tried to speak, taking steps closer to Fundy. 

Fundy curled himself onto the couch, the old springs creaked under him.

“ _ Get away from me.. _ ” he muttered darkly. 

_ Dream ignored the plea and got closer to him, Fundy tried to jump off the couch and put distance between each other, but Dream was too quick.  _

_ He easily restrained the fox-man and slowly undid the bottle’s cap he had within the coat pocket of the cloak he wore.  _

_ Fundy turned around with the dagger in hand before forcing his paw down between Dream’s eyes. _

Dream grabbed Fundy’s wrist before it landed and slowly tightened it between his grasp. 

Fundy yelped as his wrist flared with pain, making him drop the dagger. 

Dream then poured the bottle onto Fundy’s face, blinding him and weakening him. 

_ Fundy grabbed for the air as he fell backwards, trying to process the quick fight they just had before his hands were yanked together and bound.  _

_ “You don’t understand that we both love you Fundy..” He heard lightly as he felt the floor get lighter under his back. His eyes closed as he saw his vision blur at Dream’s blue, cold eyes.  _


	3. chapter three

When George first sat down he was ready for Dream to talk about his day, what he was doing outside and about the small bundle of flowers he held in his hands. 

Dream looked oddly jumpy then he normally was today. Especially with the flowers held tight in his hands as he went to sit by Geogre on the blue couch he moved here from his old home. Dream sat down lazily onto the couch with a small grunt, putting his hand on George's thigh lightly as George hands him the second controller to the game that flashed brightly on the tv screen. 

Dream doesn’t really react to the second device before he squeezes George's thigh with the hand he placed there earlier. George turns to Dream with a puzzled look, mumbling a slow ‘what?’ to Dream’s smile. He thought about the flowers from earlier, thinking about them as Dream placed the flowers within his lap, trying to remember the colors said flowers Dream told him deep from his memory. 

The dark gray looked to be yellow, he couldn’t be sure without his glasses.. well.

He can always ask later. 

Dream leaned into George, which made George let out a small huff, he giggled out “what? Did something happen?”

Dream held pulled both of his hands to George’s cheeks, his mask was off and George easily saw the (what he thought to be) ice-like blue Dream’s eyes had. 

He hummed lightly as Dream looked like he had a hard time to say what he wanted. George had long left the game controller at his side. He moved his left leg closer to Dream. He wasn’t trying to move much due to the flowers resting on his lap delicately. 

..With a small smile Dream whispered, his voice trying to cover his excitement. 

“ _..I.. I found him. _ ”

George’s eyes had blown wide over the statement. He pulled his hands over Dream’s, he stared right into the yellow-ish skin that covered Dream’s face. 

George had pulled his small smile away from his expression and looked flatley at Dream’s wide smile.

“...You brought.. You brought  _ him home _ ?” George said lightly as Dream nodded stiffly. 

George swore he never felt this giddy before.. And Dream looked at George's evergrowing smile as Dream pulled him into a tight hug. With the couch slowly moving to the side with the wood floor creaking underneath it. 

Dream repeats George’s words, the latter holding fistfuls of Dream's cloak in his hands. 

“I brought  _ him  _ home.”

Fundy felt his paws touching something tightly around his wrists, the cold material made him shiver, he tried to breathe slowly before he tried to open his eyes. 

He was only met with darkness, the void stared back at him and he quickly looked around, only for the darkness to follow him, blocking his sight. He jerks his head to the sides of him, straining his eyes to find any source of light. 

Only to hear a loud metal clank against his erratic movements. He noticed the heavy feeling around his neck and only moved in a panicked manner. He couldn’t feel his legs move, he was bound to this spot. Quickly he mumbles ‘oh no’ and his friend’s names, remembering the flash of darkness from yesterday, maybe yesterday? He couldn't tell. 

The flash of darkness edged into his memory too many times he’d wished to count. The most recent one….

... _ Dream _ ..

He held his breath as he yanked the heavily metal around his neck, only choking himself in the process. 

“No no, no  _ please _ .” The air felt thin and he gasped loudly, he can’t breathe, fuck he can’t breathe. 

Red slowly faded into his vision, and he tried to pull back away from the red he saw, quickly mumbling ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Schlatt’ he was begging as he kept thinking of the nightmare that seemed to live in front of him now. 

He’s screaming loudly for help and just, for  _ anyone  _ to help him. 

The cuts and bruises felt as if they were replaced by fresher ones, the wounds felt new. He can’t stop thinking about the shattered glass on the floor, the  _ cuts  _ on his arm. 

He tasted salt and cotton in his mouth as he ended up banging his head against the wall behind him, He felt his head throb at the pain and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

His limbs felt weak, the red he saw was too bright and close, but he couldn’t fight back, 

No matter how much he tried.. _ he couldn’t fight back.  _

He didn’t remember closing his eyes and passing out from exhaustion.


	4. chapter four

Dream was mostly proud of his findings, his fox left in the small cell before they prepared a room for him. 

He unlocked the jail’s main door and walked in, George sitting outside by the stairs, waiting for Dream to report on their Fundy’s health. 

Dream entered to see Fundy sleeping, his breath shallow and fast. The ginger’s head was covered in sweat, and Fundy’s arms and legs seemed to be unable to move completely with the restraints Dream had put on him. 

He wanted to say Fundy’s sleeping was peaceful, even cute… but.. 

Fundy looked in pain, and Dream went back up to the jail door, grabbing George and putting his hand up in a ‘shh’ movement against his own lips. 

They quickly made it down the stairs, careful not to wake up the sleeping fox within the jail cell. 

George frowned at the panicked state Fundy looked to be in, even if he was asleep. 

  
  


“We can just take him to our room, when we explain it, then he can come back down here” Dream explains. George allowed himself to give a small nod before they looked for the keys to the collar chain Fundy had, they couldn’t take off his arm or leg restraints, not yet anyways.

  
  


Fundy was carried by Dream and he couldn't understand why his face ached and his mouth felt dry. He barely could his throat move, feeling dry and achy. 

He felt a blindfold over his eyes and slowly the memories edged into his mind again. He tried to talk, but only whimpering before he started to sniffle and cry lightly. 

_ He doesn’t wanna go through this again, he can't do this again. _

He only heard the slight clink of metal before he was placed onto something soft. 

_ A bed maybe? _

_ But not his bed, his bed wasn’t soft like this, nor was it warm like someone laid with it before he was put there.  _

Fundy felt something touch at his blindfold, and he stood still as the blindfold was undone and fell from his eyes. 

He was met with white rimmed glasses, the brown hair falling on his glasses before he pushed them away. Then he met those icy blue eyes and the green cloak he wore. 

“What..  _ what is this? _ ” Fundy tried to get up, only to notice the metal collar pulling onto the bed. He turned to it and saw it chained him to the bed, and he looked at his hands, seeing he metal connected his hands together as well. His feet chained together with his hands. 

He didn’t understand, brows furrowed as Dream slowly pushed him onto the bed, Fundy growled, but he couldn’t fight back, his body ached with pain and he just wanted to sleep. 

_ Dream had other plans. _

He shook him gently awake, Fundy looked at the two other minecrafters with a glazed look, and Dream opened his mouth to explain. 

“I’ve been in love with the both of you for the longest time I’ve been here…” he started, and he was met with silence besides the man moving to sit on the bed besides Fundy. George was the only one left standing. 

“And I didn’t do a good job of telling you  _ exactly _ .. So I wanted to change that.”

“Me and George thought  _ this  _ should've been our way of..” In the back of his mind, Fundy thought of how awkward and weird the situation was. 

“Telling you how  _ we felt. _ ” Dream finished, and george took over

“Fundy, I know it's odd, but we’ve been thinking about it and.. Maybe we can all be..” George felt the word ‘date’ was too strong.. “ _ together _ .” He said after a minute of pause. 

Fundy slowly nodded, a small hum came from his throat and Dream tensed for the dreaded question, 

“ _ Does that mean I can leave..? _ ” Fundy silently hoped it was a yes, but the hope slowly fizzled out as he was met with quiet stares. 

George looked away as Dream put a hand on Fundy’s shoulder, then went to Fundy stare at the hand then towards the green man again. 

“You  _ have  _ to stay.” Dream muttered softly, and Fundy shook his shoulder, to dislodge Dream’s hand. 

“ _ No I won’t. _ ” he said weakly, he felt the sleepiness grow within him, but he tried to stand up, the metal collar around his neck pulling him back into the bed. 

Dream didn’t talk back as George turned around and pushed Fundy into the bed, pressing him down by his neck. Fundy growled and baffled his canines at George out of instinct. George seemed to press harder at the fox-human’s throat as Fundy did so. 

“You  _ will  _ stay here.  _ You can’t leave, _ ” Fundy heard as he felt tears run down his cheeks, due to the lack of oxygen he couldn’t get to. 

George felt something bloom in his chest, Fundy’s teary-eyed face and the weak attempts to stop George made him pity his fox even more. 

George let go, moving his hand in Fundy’s curls of rosey-orange that sat on his head. Fundy barely gave himself time to react as George did so. He only felt the touch and wanted to yank himself away from the icky feeling. He didn’t hear the mumbles George made as he closed his eyes after he felt the pop of splash potion being poured on him again. 

“He’s asleep.”

“Poor fox.. He’ll understand why he can't  _ go… _ .  _ He has to stay. _ ”


	5. chapter five

Dream didn’t say another word as he looked at George tenderly petting Fundy’s hair. He knows how fluffy Fundy’s hair is, and he’s slightly surprised as George pulls his hand away. 

Dream  _ barely  _ left his hand out of Fundy’s hair. 

He still carried Fundy back down to his first holding room as George moved towards Fundy’s ‘room’. 

Dream carried Fundy’s limp body, his slumber reminded him of those days when they watched the sky turn different shades at the pier they first met each other at. 

He misses the warm sun-kissed orange hair that covered his vision with each breath…

_ The polite breaths Fundy took as the white balls of fluff pulled into random directions with no destination in mind.  _

_ Fundy had a wild imagination. He loved to talk hours about the clouds they saw, he always ran out of breath and looked at Dream to see if he wasn’t sleeping from the endless talks,  _

_ Dream never did. He was too busy trying to carry each word the left Fundy’s tongue,  _

_ He couldn't get over the details Fundy said each time the sunset settled the sky to a rosey pink.  _

_ “That looks like a fox!” he’d smile, Dream would always ask him just to hear the words he knew that inched at the edge of Fundy’s tongue, _

_ “How so?” and each time, his Fundy’s eyes would light up as Dream ignored the clouds to watch Fundy hurriedly pointed at the clouds in question.  _

_ “You can see his first paw right there and his lil’ ears pressed down on his face--” Fundy’s voice wasn’t slow like honey, it felt like hot tea’s stream that floated into his head, and swirled into his thoughts that couldn’t stop him from thinking anything else.  _

_ Dream hummed so Fundy knew he could continue,  _

_ “And his tail is the same way a fox's tail is too!” he gasps excitedly. Fundy had so many ideas and visions, and Dream felt it was a blessing listening to each and every one of them.  _

_ He remembers that one night… _

_ …  _

Fundy’s hair looked like a mop of orange that plastered itself on the top of Fundy’s head. The frizzy hair slightly damp with sweat, the lighter orange darkly saturated due to the sweat from Fundy’s stress. 

He kneels and studies the calm face Fundy wore in his sleep, his long eyelashes gently wavered in the small winds against the fox’s freckled cheeks. 

Dream still put his hands through the fox’s hair anyways. 

He smiled weakly, as he closed his eyes when he felt that soft hair on his palms, he hummed lightly as he watched Fundy’s lips quiver slightly as Dream breathed on them. 

“Oh  _ Fundy.. I remember this like our first kiss.. _ ” Dream whispered weakly as he pulled his hands away from Fundy’s hair and onto Fundy’s cheeks. 

Dream thinks about their first kiss..

_ The window harshly pushed in cold air as Fundy left it open.  _

_ Dream remembered stepping into the window-sill and Fundy’s outfit for the night being one of Dream’s hoodies, the green fabric iconic to the green man.  _

_ Fundy turned around at the unheard sound of Dream’s appearance, and Fundy faced him with a smile.  _

_ With a hushed voice Fundy said, _

_ “Dream..” and Dream smiled widely at that.  _

“Fundy…” Dream reenacted to the sleeping Fundy. 

_ “I missed you.” old Fundy said as he brung Dream out of the window.  _

“Didn’t I see you at the ball your father just raised last week?” Dream said out loud again to Fundy, as if the fox could hear him talk. 

“ _ Like that is seeing you, I couldn’t even look at you..”  _

“ _ It's rude to not kiss your boyfriend when you see him you know..”  _ _ Fundy teased.  _

_ Dream smiled wickedly, holding the shorter man’s shoulders and bringing him closer. He flirted back,  _

_ “Oh?”  _

_ Fundy nodded.  _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Then Dream pulled Fundy’s chin up to stare at Fundy’s eyes.  _

_ “You sure?” Dream whispered softly.  _

_ Fundy looked at Dream’s lips. Then back at Dream,  _

_ He whispered back, _

_ “Yes.” _

  
  


Dream slowly looked at Fundy’s lips, then his eyelids that slightly moved and quivered. 

“I hope it’ll be the same again..” He whimpered as he looked at the floor of Fundy’s cell. 


	6. chapter six

Fundy doesn’t remember waking up, just the warm sun and the cold stone floor as he moved in a weak attempt to free himself. He can remember what day it was. Dream hasn’t visited him yet.. From what he can recall. 

It looks early.. Maybe 5.. Ish o’clock?

Fundy looked at the floor and closed his eyes triedly, there was nothing to do in this cell besides sleep. 

…

When Fundy heard the footsteps idly tap down the steps he flinched. He forgot he wasn’t..  _ There. _

He thrashed harder and harder, to the point his wrist bends dangerously painfully in his chains and he yelps. 

That made the steps walk quicker, becoming louder and closer to him, Fundy pulled on the chains more and more. Harder and harder.

_ Not him, not again, please not again.. _

Fundy pulled and felt a cut, and a white pain. He yelped and thrashed more even as the pain became sharper. 

He heard the steps get louder and louder, and he moved harder and harder. 

The cut on his wrist opened wider and wider and bled more and more, getting on the floor and the back of his shirt. 

He stilled instantly as the footsteps stopped, and he saw the shoes out of the corners of his eye. 

He started to beg, 

“Schlatt I’m so sorry, I'm good I swear, I’m not a spy, I'm yours schlatt please come on Schlatt, I can be anything you want, please--” 

A different voice, higher in tone and pitch spoke with soft confusion. 

“..  _ Fundy _ ?” 

George. 

_ George. _

Fundy started crying as he turned to George. 

_ He couldn’t place it, the feelings pushed close to the edge.  _

_ The blue that leaked into the floor,  _

_ The sharp glass and the creaking of the older house, the blood and the screaming… _

_ The clank of bottles and hawking laughter..  _

_ He felt nails dig into his skin, his pain getting sharper and sharper.  _

_ He whimpered as the sounds got louder in his ears, they pinned to his head, he was scared.  _

_ He cried harder and harder, until…  _

_ He felt hands on the sides of his face and he opened his eyes to face the face who he saw a long time ago… _

George.

_ George? _

_ He felt..  _

**_safe._ **


	7. chapter seven

He was confused… staring at worried eyes and moved to brush away his tears. 

He breathed in for the first time during that episode of emotions..

_ Food _ ..

The smell of the hearty soup of meat flowed into his sense, and he drooled. 

He couldn’t think, barely noticing the chains being taken off of his hands to be examined by the colorblinded man. He barely noted the other chains left by his side, the sounds never reached his mind to register them. 

“Oh poor Fundy..” He heard George whisper with a worried tone as he pulled Fundy up to stand. Fundy tried to stand up as his knees weakly held him up. 

George soon left the soup on the step before holding up Fundy, letting the smaller fox lean on him. George watched Fundy’s eyes glaze over as he studiedly focused on standing up and walking. 

George picked up the soup with the other hand and clipped the chains to his pants for later use. He tended to the shaky fox as he carefully guided the hazy fox up the steps. 

...

Dream was outside, it was a sunday. 

He was watching from the shadows, currently viewing Ranboo and Niki worry from something unknown to him. They spoke hurriedly as they sat in Niki’s flower shop. 

The store was then closed soon after their chatter stopped, Dream had asked an hour or two later about the closing to Ranboo. The shop split into two stores, an ice cream shop and flower shop, the latter shop owned by Fundy and Ranboo. 

“Why’s the shops closed for the day?” Dream asked as Ranboo had hurriedly written down notes into a book. He was startled by the green man sneaking upon him, leaving the pen he used to write to drop to the floor and the book to be slammed closed by Ranboo’s hand. 

“Oh! Dream!” Ranboo stated, he spoke with a nervous cheery tone, turning to face Dream as he coughed into his hand to clear his throat. “The shop? That’s what you’re asking about right?”

Dream ignored the pen as it was left on the grassy floor and the notebook that was hidden behind Ranboo’s back. 

He can always ask later. 

“Uh yeah.. The shops, they’re closed, isn’t supposed to be the day of the sale Puffy wanted to do?” Dream made up, he knew it wasn’t today, he just needed to make an excuse why he came over to the flower shop. 

Ranboo hummed sadly “Yeah.. The ice cream shop is put on hold, Fundy is um..” Ranboo stuttered. 

“Well he’s missing.” Ranboo finished as Dream looked downcast

No, he's not, Dream wanted to say, but he couldn’t not when Fundy doesn’t understand his feelings. Not yet. 

“..oh?” Dream mumbled, he forced his tone to be sadder than he actually was. 

Ranboo nodded, 

“I know.. Well I always knew Fundy didn’t want to live in L’manburg.. He doesn’t..”

“But ever since I visited his house. Outside of L’manburg. He wasn’t there.” He let a solem sigh leave his mouth as Dream patted him on the shoulder. Ranboo’s eyes downcast as he thought of the whereabouts of his friend. 

.. He didn't want to say ‘he’ll show up soon’.. he didn’t want Ranboo to know if Fundy was with Dream. 

Fundy is his and George’s, not anyone else’s. He doesn’t know it yet, Fundy will understand soon enough, soon. 

He comforted the younger boy with empty promises as Ranboo let them sway his emotions. Ranboo cared a lot for Fundy, maybe as a friend even. 

Dream didn’t think Ranboo did, Ranboo must’ve been using him for the ice cream shop, maybe to get Fundy’s machines. 

Fundy never had friends, he was a loner, he couldn’t just get up and change like that so easily right? His fundy never changed...


	8. chapter eight

George was holding Fundy carefully as he pulled the fox’s bleeding wrist into his hands. The fox whimpered and let out a small ‘sorry’, only for George to pull the fox closer and whisper comforting words to him as he studied the wound. 

The soup was left on the bedside table George had put into Fundy’s new ‘room’. Fundy wasn’t aware he had been moved completely, only noticing the warmth of another body next to him. 

He mostly didn’t speak other than when he flinched from George’s touches, the pain flared as George put disinfectant on the wound, which made Fundy himper and George to stop and comfort the fox with soft ressurence. 

“It's okay,” George would whisper as Fundy looked at him with tired eyes, downcast as soon George met the fox’s gaze. 

George talked as Fundy was silent, “it's just a few more seconds and I put gauze on it okay?” his voice was soft and Fundy let the noirette tend to his wound. 

George finally pulled the gauze out and wrapped the wrist with a bandage, it reminded him of the many times he helped Dream with sparring wounds from the many battles from over the years. 

_ “Dream?” George yawned tiredly as he saw the man edge into the doorway, Dream didn’t respond.  _

_ George pulled off the covers and leaned down under his bed to pull out the large med kit he had for this situation. It was the many nights of Dream sparring with Techno, which meant another wound for George to make Dream let him bandage.  _

_ He turned on the bedside lamp and pulled the white-haired man onto the bed, not even having to ask the latter to take off his shirt.  _

_ Dream was quiet, other from the slight grunt he gave was George pulled his shirt off. George didn’t flinch at the scars, old and new, that covered his lover’s back.  _

_ George was more surprised that Dream let him bandage them that night, maybe because it was late into the night, walking from Techno’s base to his home was tiring, more so when you’re covered in cuts and bruises.  _

_ He remembers after he finished and wiped the blood off of his hands that gathered on his hands, Dream turned and hugged George.  _

_ “I love you.” Dream mumbled tiredly, and George smiled and carefully hugged the gray toned man into a hug.  _

_ “I love you too, Dream”  _

Fundy felt really reluctant to leave the bed, and he felt George move his hand down into his lap to get up and move away from the tired fox. 

_ No. _

Fundy whimpered and turned and went to stand up with George, grabbing his hand before pulling his hand off the bed. Fundy fumbled as he stood up, his head throbbing before he could fully move his body upwards. 

George stopped his movements as Fundy used his other hand to weakly grab at George’s arm. 

He couldn’t see the other’s face but George was happy that Fundy wasn’t staring at him.

He felt glee rise in his chest and he wanted to whisper his apologies for Fundy’s bleeding wrist, he knew he put them on too tight but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking of Fundy crying for help… crying for George to help him. 

George had to quickly shove his giggy feels from showing on his face, trying to look clueless to Fundy’s emotions. 

“What’s wr--”

_ “Please stay”  _ Fundy whispered, he still didn’t stare at George’s face, his eyes trained to the ground.

George wanted to smile but he quickly took the fox into his arms and took him to the bed. 

“Of course.” George cooed at him. Fundy didn’t say anything as he moved closer to George, getting comfortable in the shared heat. 

Fundy curled into George as he laid in the bed with him. 

George breathed in slowly as Fundy had his own eyes closed, and George wondered how beautiful the fox’s eyes would look up close like this. 

He could see the frizzy hair, he could count the strands of white streaks that Fundy’s hair was painted with. 

The creamy colored orange hair felt soft on his chest, George remembered the time he touched Fundy’s hair. 

It was like a cloud rested on the fox’s head. George hugged him closer as Fundy slowly relaxed in his touch. 

Fundy was his, always will be his. 

Always. 


End file.
